space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 33
Episode 33 - "The Sp(?)" Spacedate: 4257.105.14.43 Episode 33 opens up with the Delta Squad Marines still Locked in Combat with the Bokolds outside of the 'Chaotic Caverns' mentioned in the Oddly Specific Prophesey. Zorf had been hovering 80 feet up in the air, but he suddenly reversed course and teleported back down to the 35 foot level where Ray was still battling one of the Bokold Slingers. He laid in with his Focused Storm Rune Shock-10 Batlis, slicing the Slinger cleanly in 2 as Ray simultaneously impaled it with his Glaive-Guisearme! The Squad regrouped a bit at this point, with Sprout flying over to heal Zorf for 48 DC on his force skin, while Zorf healed his Bleed for 6, then went to work to put out his Burn before the end of the Round. Meanwhile, back on the ground where the ambush was first sprung Braxxz finally broke one hand free from the Skirmisher that he had spent the entire fight wrestling. He started up a Burst with the pistol in his one free hand, hitting for not much damage, but lots of Particle Disruption. Braxx hit with second of round of his Burst as well, for more damage this time. Then Sprout flew up and Jabbed the Wyrm Priest that had just immolated himself, leaving it Stunned and near dead. Ray and the Slinger on the ground continued their duel, Ray double attacking but the Slinger Natural 20 Defended! Then to add insult to injury, (both literally and barely), Ray took a point of bleed damage at the end/start of the Round. Despite their leaders being killed the remaining lizard-beasts continued to put up a stiff defense. Round 3 started with the remaining Bokolds going first; the Skirmisher fumbling against Braxxz with a one handed spear strike, A Slinger rolling poorly on a claw attack against Ray, (but still hitting his armor), and the the Wyrm-Preist Self-Immolated for a 45 to strike, killing itself, but Sprout rolled awesome on his Defend! Oh, and of course Zorf got hit with 2 sling stones, (on his freshly regenerated Armor). Braxxz finished his Burst from last Round with Fumble, (safely). At this point Sprout unleashed dastardly Quantum Deceleration on one of the Slingers, who Natural 20'd into it on his Save, (he spent the rest of the fight running away extreeemeely slowly). The Skirmisher speared at Braxxz again, but he Defended, then finally broke free! One Slinger clawed at Ray again, but could only ever get exactly one point of damage through. Sprout tried to Decelerate the other Slinger, but this guy made his save, so he charged in and melee attacked, but it Defended! Braxxz, now free, shot the skirmisher again, hit, double taped & hit again! The Skirmisher hit back, so Braxxz had to Acrobatically Defend to avoid damage. Zorf did his Translocate rear attack against the same Slinger as Sprout, catching him between them and slashing with his Shock Batless. Braxxz opened up with another Burst from his other pistol, missing, but used his squad command buff to hit! Braxxz hit again with his the next shot from his burst, but suffered a simultaneous Spear-back that hit! On Initiative 13, Ray finally opened up, double attacking, but got double Defended :(. Zorf Natural-Twentied the Slinger, Braxx Fumbled again to finish his Burst and Sprout and Zorf teamed up to kill their Slinger, then chased off after the slow-mo guy. Ray double attacked again, but missed one and Fumbled on the other, so Braxxz gave him a pity-Benny. On his next attack, Braxxz hit once, Double-Tapped, Fumbled with the second, bailed his Safety and hit himself for full Damage! (but finally killed the Skirmisher anyway). Braxxz then moved over to assist Ray, who opened up his off hand Flurry with a Critical and a hit for Shock 10, then followed up with the coups-de-gras next attack. Braxxz used his super-Move move to zoom over to the last Slinger, called shot into melee and hit. Ray also moved in, double attacked & Fumbled, Bennied & Fumbled again, Bennied, & hit twice, leaving the final Bokold on his last legs, the Braxxz moved in and finished him off. One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.105.14.44 With the Bokolds defeated the Marines searched the bodies and discovered they had a large number of small metal disks secreted about their persons, possibly equaling 1,000 Gold Pieces. Then they proceeded to explore around a bit, checking out the other cave entrance they had seen the minion run off towards. From there a third cave entrance was visible, so they moved ahead and entered the farthest one. It featured rough-hewn stone walls, that extended in for a short passage that ended at a heavy iron-bound door. Zorf used his Unbar Psionic to unlock it, then Braxxz tried to cautiously peer in, but Sprout pushed in past him, right into the Spork Sentries! Once again Sprout charged in ahead while the rest of the Party powered up, opening his Martial Arts attacks up with a Jab. Ray & Zorf did their Squad Command; Zorf once again failed, (rolling a Natural One!), but once again Ray made it anyway. Ray was barely able to Squeeze in though the door in his giant Construct, nearly (getting stuck!). Sprout Reverse Punched the first Spork, but it Natural 20 Defended, then Defended against Braxxz, then Natural-Twentied against Zorf on its attack. Then it clubbed Sprout, who was hit, so he Bennied, for better, but still got hit, and had his armor blown off right at the start of the fight again. Meanwhile the other sentry had figured out that his club was no good against Ray's mighty AC, and switched to his armor piercing claw attack, eventually causing Ray to give exactly one shit. Ray Spell-Locked up on him then double attacked his guy, Fumbled, then Bennied & hit! Then the first sentry clubbed Braxxz, for nasty PD, but Sprout Natural 20'd him back as he and Zorf & Braxxz all ganged up on him, (since Ray was pretty much blocking up the one passage way on his side. Braxxz hit with his Squad Command buff, then Ray double hit his guy & Shock 10'd him. Sprout Flurried the first Spork, nearly killing him, then Braxxz put him down. Ray splattered the other one, but there were two more Spork guards running in towards him and Zorff down 2 of the 3 passageways, A Crossbow Spork and a Little Spork). The one attacking Ray shoot at him with a crossbow, but it was not Armor-Piercing, so he gave up on it and charged in. Zorf took a PD3 hit to end the night. Episode 33 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl! '25 Generic Points Awarded ' (not to be spent until after the Combat!) Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet